The Immortals
by cobra
Summary: a BTVS/Immortal crossover. What if there were another immortal. Someone else who devoted there life to fighting darkness. Done
1. Default Chapter

This is an BTVS/ The Immortal crossover. For those of you who haven't seen the Immortal series its about a man who pledged his life to fight demons. He and his squire were turned immortal and began to fight the forces of darkness. you can rent the pilot at blockbuster. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
I own nothing!  
  
Timeline: Early-to mid season 4. I hope you enjoy the fic. Daywalker is on hiatus for a little while. At least until my muse decides to help out with the work.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The touring bus pulled up to a stop in front of the Sunnydale Lodge. Two men walked out of the bus a few minutes later. One a tall man with long black hair that looked to be in his thirties. The other a young man that looked no older than 19. However looks can be decieving. Both were hundreds of years old.  
  
Goodwin: You sure about this Raphe?  
  
Raphael looked at his young squire and smiled.  
  
Raphael: Just trust me Goodwin.  
  
Goodwin's face immediatly went neutral.  
  
Goodwin: Everytime you tell me that I end up being captured or worse.  
  
Raphael: Shut up Goodwin.  
  
Goodwin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Goodwin: Fine don't listen to me. I should have stayed with Sara.  
  
Raphael just chuckled as the two walked from the bus.  
  
Goodwin: I can't believe you want to visit the hellmouth. Last time we were here we almost got beheaded.  
  
Raphael looked at Goodwin.  
  
Raphael: Do you only remember the bad times?  
  
Goodwin looked at him dryly  
  
Goodwin: There were good times?  
  
Raphael only shook his head.  
  
Raphael: I guess not. And we didn't come to the hellmouth on vacation Goodwin. I need to find the other.  
  
Goodwin sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Goodwin: Who would be crazy enough to do this job. Except us that is.  
  
Raphael again chuckled.  
  
Raphael: I can't wait till Sara gets here. Your depressing.  
  
Goodwin smiled.  
  
Goodwin: I'm a 400 year old stuck in a teenagers body. You'd be depressing to.  
  
Raphael sighed goodnaturedly.  
  
Raphael: Not this again.  
  
Goodwin took a deep breath.  
  
Goodwin: Fine you don't want to hear about my problems. See who takes the bullet out of you next time.  
  
Raphael couldn't help but laugh as they walked further into Sunnydale.  
  
Goodwin: Do we even know where to start looking?  
  
Raphael shook his head.  
  
Raphael: Nope. But i can sense that he's close. We'll find him soon.  
  
Goodwin snorted.  
  
Goodwin: Hopefully before Mallos does.  
  
Raphael only nodded silently while thinking of his enemy. The one that started it all. Raphael was in this life because of Mallos. He would get revenge for his wifes death. And he would rescue his daughter Kiyomi. If it took him forever he would achieve his mission. Then his wife Mikkiko and his daughter kiyomi's souls could rest. And he could join them. Raphael Caine could finally rest. But he wasn't neive enough to believe it would be soon. No he had a feeling he would walk the earth for a few more centuries. But he would never lose sight of his goal. To send every demon on earth screaming back to hell. And that was definatly a cause he could commit to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander felt the presence the second it reached the hellmouth. An overwhelming sense of good. He smiled. The other was in town. Yashiro said this would happen. Xander looked up from his book at the magic box.  
  
Xander: Who wants donuts?  
  
Buffy looked up from her book.  
  
Buffy: Its 2 p.m. Xand.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Pizza then.  
  
Buffy and the rest of the scoobs shrugged there shoulders.  
  
Buffy: Sounds good. Whose turn is it to buy?  
  
Xander was in a hurry. He had to stop the other immortal from coming here and letting something slip.  
  
Xander: I'll buy. Be back soon.  
  
Xander quickly stood up and walked out the front door. He felt the other immortal drawing closer. Xander always believed in better safe than sorry. He had to work out a plan to meet with the other immortal. You can never be to careful. Xander turned left and headed for the pizza parlor.  
  
Thats it for chapter one. This isn't going to be that long a fic. Just a breather from some of my longer ones. i've started writing the sequel to WHITE KNIGHT. If anyone wants me to post it let me know. Review plz. And thanks for all those that have reviewed my other fics. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Immortals chapter 2  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Xander walked out of Gino's Pizza with two boxes balanced on his right hand. He could still sense the other immortal around. But now his insticts were telling him that something bad was coming. Something very bad. Xander turned and walked slowly back toward the magic box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel Investigations. L.A.  
  
The body of the vampire with a soul flew over the couch in the lobby. He fell into a roll jumping to his feet just in time to dodge the axe coming toward his head.  
  
Angel: What do you want?  
  
The man with the axe simply chuckled and switched hands putting the head of the axe closer to his left hand.  
  
Randall: Your not on the right path. I'm just here to give you some guidance.  
  
Randall swung the axe in a low arc causing Angel to jump back his back against the wall as Randall moved forward swinging the axe from above his head. Angel moved at the last second causeing the axe to imbed itself in the wall. Angel sidekicked Randall causing him to loosen his hold on his axe. Angel quickly ran toward his weapons cabinet only to have Doyle toss him a sword from across the room. Turning quickly Angel extended the sword impaling Randall. The later smiled at the souled vampire as he walked over to his axe without pulling out the sword.  
  
Randall: This isn't over vampire.  
  
Randall dissappeared in a swirl of red. Angel fell to his knees the wounds he had taken from the fight finally getting to him.  
  
Angel: What was that Doyle?  
  
Francis Doyle the half human half demon walked from around a corner.  
  
Doyle: The guy calls himself Randall. He's a demon enforcer.  
  
Angel stood and leaned on the wall.  
  
Doyle: When a demon steps off the path of evil Randall shows up to put em back on it. Or kill em'.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Angel: How do you know so much?  
  
Doyle shrugged.  
  
Doyle: Kinda have a history. Look man we're screwed. Randall don't give up. The only person that can stop him is the immortal.  
  
Angel looked at Doyle in what resembled shock.  
  
Angel: I thought that was a myth.  
  
Doyle shook his head.  
  
Doyle: No mate. Not a myth. I'll see if I can find out anything. Call Cordy. We might have to leave.  
  
Angel nodded grudingly. He didn't like running. Doyle walked out the door toward his favorite informate. The Bartender at a local demon bar. Doyle laughed as he remember his and Goodwins last drinking contest.  
  
Doyle: Kid can drink with the best of em'.  
  
Doyle said to himself as he walked down the near empty streets of L.A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raphael and Goodwin walked through the small town of Sunnydale.  
  
Goodwin: Its getting dark Raphe. I don't know about you but i don't wanna be outside after dark.  
  
Raphael looked at his "young" squire with a smile.  
  
Raphael: Don't worry Goodwin. I'll protect you.  
  
Goodwin snorted making Raphael laugh. A voice behind them cut off there banter.  
  
Xander: He's got a point. Immortal or not Sunnydale isn't safe.  
  
Raphael turned around smiling. Goodwin was a little less happy. He was preparing to run like hell.  
  
Raphael: I've been looking for you all day.  
  
Xander laughed as he stepped further into there view.  
  
Xander: I know. Xander Harris.  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Raphael: Raphael.  
  
Xander: Caine. And your Goodwin right?  
  
Raphael and Goodwin both nodded in suprise.  
  
Xander: We have a mutual friend and mentor.  
  
Raphael: Yashiro.  
  
It was barely a whisper but Xander heard it clearly.  
  
Xander: Yeah. Look lets get off the street. There's a bar not to far from here called Willy's. Drinks are on you.  
  
Raphael chuckled.  
  
Goodwin: I think i'm gonna like this guy.  
  
Raphael looked at Goodwin dryly.  
  
Raphael: We're here on business Goodwin. No getting drunk.  
  
Goodwin looked shattered.  
  
Goodwin: Fine.  
  
Xander chuckled lightly as the trio began the walk to Willy's.  
  
Xander: I was wondering. Do either of you have the feeling were screwed?  
  
Raphael only nodded and Goodwin simply shrugged.  
  
Goodwin: What else is new?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doyle stumbled into Angel Investigations. He was only a little drunk this time. He saw Cordy and Angel standing in the middle of the room. About 5 or more suitcases around them.  
  
Doyle: We're goin to Sunnydale.  
  
The shock on Cordy and Angel's faces was the last thing he saw before the alcohol took effect and his vison went black.  
  
Cordelia: Your carrying him to the car.  
  
Thats chapter 2. Sorry its short the next one will be longer. I'll start focusing on Xander's story next chapter and expect Angel to show up in Sunnydale. I guess thats it for now. Review. 


	3. chapter 3

The Immortals chapter 3  
  
The immortal trio walked into Willy's bar like they owned the place. Willy looked up from wiping the bar to see Xander.  
  
Willy: I don't want any trouble kid.  
  
Xander glared at Willy quickly.  
  
Xander: I won't start anything.  
  
Xander walked to a table in the far corner Raphael and Goodwin following him looking around the establishment intently.  
  
Goodwin: What is this place?  
  
Xander began explaining as the two immortals sat down.  
  
Xander: This is the local demon bar. As you know some demons just want to survive. They can drink pigs blood and even human blood from the hospital here. No killing is allowed.  
  
Raphael nodded showing no shock. Goodwin did the same to a lesser degree. He was jumpy.  
  
Xander: What beside's me brings you to the little town on the hellmouth?  
  
Goodwin and Raphael chuckled at Xanders humor and began there story.  
  
Raphael: We only recently found out about you. I thought I was the only immortal. When we found out about you we knew you would be in danger. I thought you might need help. Especially with Mallos coming this way.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Xander: I'll probably need it. Whose Mallos?  
  
Raphael's facial expression changed from neutral to cold in a fraction of a second.  
  
Raphael: He's a very powerful demon. He and his partner Vashista have terrorized humanity for over 400 years.  
  
Xander nodded slowly.  
  
Xander: Great. I take the oath to help my friends and what happens. I bring in more trouble.  
  
Raphael and Goodwin look at him expecting an explanation. Seeing this Xander sighs.  
  
Xander: My best friends are A Vampire Slayer, A Wiccan witch, A watcher, and a werewolf. All fighting the good fight.  
  
Raphael and Goodwin only blinked in amazement.  
  
Goodwin: Wow. So you were the only normal guy huh?  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Yeah. Anyway I made a promise after losing one of my oldest friends. I'd protect my friends. And I found a way to do that.  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Raphael: The Oath. How did you find out about it anyway?  
  
Xander sighed and sat back in his seat.  
  
Xander: A little over 8 months ago the mayor of Sunnydale ascended into a first circle demon. To kill it we had to blow up the school. Our headquarters. While moving the books we use for research one fell and just opened up to the page. After the ascension I left town for a few months. Took the oath made the sword. Which was a bitch by the way. And now I dream everynight. Yashiro is there teaching me what I need to know.  
  
Raphael nodded as did Goodwin.  
  
Goodwin: Maybe he isn't crazy.  
  
Xander chuckled along with Raphael.  
  
Xander: That depends on who you ask.  
  
Goodwin was about to ask another question when Xander's cell phone rang.  
  
Xander: Hold on.  
  
He opened his phone.  
  
Xander: hello?  
  
Xander looks concerned as he listens.  
  
Xander: I'm on my way. And i'm bringing some friends. Just trust me.  
  
Xander hung up the phone quickly.  
  
Xander: Emergency Scooby meeting. Something big must be coming.  
  
Raphael nodded as he stood Goodwin standing a moment later.  
  
Raphael: Lead the way.  
  
Xander nodded to himself and the three began walking toward the Magic Box. A deathly quiet fell over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat as far from Buffy as possible. Doyle and Cordelia sat opposite sides of Willow and Oz. Giles stood by the counter a book in his hands.  
  
Giles: What was the demon's name again Angel?  
  
Angel shrugged and pointed at Doyle.  
  
Doyle: The demon calls himself Randall. He's a demon in human form. Older than most would believe. His real name was lost or forgotten a heck of a long time ago.  
  
Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
Giles: I suggest the only course of action is to find this Immortal character. However finding him may prove to be difficult.  
  
The door opened and Xander and two men walked into the magic box.  
  
Doyle: Raphe, Goodwin. We were just talkin about you.  
  
Giles looked from Doyle to Raphael and Goodwin. then back to Doyle.  
  
Giles: I take it he is the immortal.  
  
Before Doyle can answer Raphael does.  
  
Raphael: One of them. What can I help you with?  
  
Giles looked confused for a moment.  
  
Giles: According to my research there is only one immortal.  
  
Raphael shrugged.  
  
Raphael: Now there's two.  
  
Xander didn't want anything to slip just yet.  
  
Xander: Can we get on with it please?  
  
Giles cleared his throat.  
  
Giles: Quite right. Angel tell your story again please.  
  
Angel nodded and stood off the wall. He stared at Xander for a second before talking.  
  
Angel: A demon enforcer named Randall is after me. He wants to either turn me evil again or kill me.  
  
Xander snorted.  
  
Xander: To late on the last part.  
  
Everyone glared at Xander who shrugged.  
  
Xander: Its true.  
  
Giles sighed loudly.  
  
Giles: Please continue Angel.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Angel: Anyway Doyle said only the immortal can stop him. So here we are.  
  
Xander cursed under his breath. Goodwin did the same. Raphael just stared straight at Angel.  
  
Raphael: Randall is tough. He loves to fight. I'll help you.  
  
Doyle chuckled.  
  
Doyle: What'd I tell ya Angel? Huh?  
  
Angel sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Angel: When did you start wearing a duster Xander?  
  
Xander just shrugged.  
  
Xander: About the time you started getting your ass kicked i'd guess. Wait. I haven't been alive that long.  
  
Angel glared at Xander who glared back with equal intensity.  
  
Buffy: Stop it. Both of you. We have a job to do.  
  
Xander took his eyes from Angel for a second and looked at Buffy.  
  
Xander: Raphe has a job to do. We're just here for backup.  
  
Buffy nodded grudingly. Not liking being number 2. Or in this case the unwitting number 3.  
  
Giles: How do you know Mr.?  
  
Raphael looked toward Giles for the first time.  
  
Raphael: Raphael. Just call me Raphael.  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
Giles: Very well Raphael. If you don't mind me asking how do you know Xander?  
  
Raphael had to think quickly.  
  
Raphael: He help Goodwin and I out of a jam a couple days ago.  
  
Giles nodded accepting that answer. Xander sighed inwardly with relief. The look of relief on Xander's face did not get by Angel's eyes however.  
  
Buffy: So what are we going to do about Angel?  
  
Raphael shrugged.  
  
Raphael: Wait for Randall to show. Thats all we can do.  
  
None of the people or demons present liked that idea. But they were in a corner. And right now Raphael was the only one that could get them out.  
  
Okay thats it for chapter 3. I think it was a little longer than the first 2 but i'm not sure. I'll have the next chapter out today or tomorrow. this fic is coming to me quickly. much like White Knight did. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. Later! 


	4. chapter 4

The Immortals chapter 4  
  
Xander and Raphael stood side by side leaning against the wall.  
  
Raphael: Why haven't you told them?  
  
Xander only shrugged.  
  
Xander: Tell you later. Should we tell them about Mallos?  
  
Raphael shook his head.  
  
Raphael: First lets deal with Randall. You think your ready for that?  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: I guess we'll find out.  
  
Xander stopped talking as Angel walked over to them.  
  
Angel: Why can't I beat Randall?  
  
The question was directed to Raphael who answered like it was everyday knowledge.  
  
Raphael: Randall is a powerful demon. Only certain weapons can kill him. I have one of those weapons.  
  
Angel nodded excepting the answer.  
  
Angel: One more question. What are you two hiding?  
  
Xander and Raphael shrugged in unison. Angel glared for minute then relented.  
  
Angel: Thanks.  
  
Raphael nodded Xander did nothing. Angel turned away.  
  
Raphael: Your staying with us.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Yes master.  
  
The sarcasm was very evident in his voice.  
  
Raphael: Glad you know your role.  
  
Xander turned and glared at the side of Raphael's face. Goodwin interrupted there conversation.  
  
Goodwin: Lets get back to the bus Raphe. We have alot to do tomorrow.  
  
Raphael nodded then got a look of thought.  
  
Raphael: Goodwin stay close to Angel and Doyle. If something happens i'll find you.  
  
Goodwin looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Goodwin: Fine.  
  
Raphael and Xander stood off the wall and walked toward the door.  
  
Giles: Excuse me. Where are you two going?  
  
Xander and Raphael turned around.  
  
Xander: To sleep G-Man. Goodwin will be staying with deadboy. Oh and Goodwin. If he looks at your neck. Dust him.  
  
Goodwin nodded smiling while everyone else glared at Xander. Xander turned to leave stopping when he heard Angel's voice.  
  
Angel: I need to find you a nick name. How about White Knight?  
  
Xander turned and looked at Angel eye to eye.  
  
Xander: You remember?  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Angel: Everything.  
  
Angel said this with sadness that almost made Xander feel sorry for him. Almost.  
  
Xander: Good. Bye all.  
  
Xander turned walking out of the store Raphael following him. Buffy turned and glared at Angel after the door shut.  
  
Buffy: What the hell was that about?  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
Angel: Not my story to tell. Besides if he wanted you to know it he would have told you himself.  
  
Buffy glared at Angel for a few moments before relenting and sitting down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Raphael stood facing eachother. Each warriors katana held in a forward defensive position slightly angled to each fighters side.  
  
Raphael: Whenever your ready.  
  
Xander nodded before lunging forward quickly faking to the right and spinning left as Raphael lunged forward Xander's sword barely missing Raphael's head as the older warrior ducked at the last second. Raphael brought his sword toward Xander's legs only to have Xander jump over the attack and shoulder roll a safe distance away.  
  
Raphael: Good move.  
  
Xander nodded as he moved his sword above his head the tip pointing at his opponent.  
  
Xander: Thanks. Any pointers?  
  
Raphael nodded as he jumped forward his sword moving in a side arc locking up with Xanders in a power struggle.  
  
Raphael: You telegraph your moves. Try not moving your shoulder until the exact moment of attack.  
  
Xander nodded stepping foward into Raphael spinning his katana between his thumb and fingers causing Raphael's sword to twist in his grip. Raphael spun with his sword bending forward away from Xander as the younger immortal spun right his sword grazing Raphael's back who completed his spin by dropping low and sweeping Xander's legs from under him. Spinning around in time to see Xander kick-up onto his feet and attack with a wide side arc strike. Raphael quickly blocked and countered with a spinning left leg sidekick knocking Xander back into a wall. Before Xander could react Raphael's sword was pointed at his chest.  
  
Xander: Guess you win.  
  
Raphael nodded as he put away his sword.  
  
Raphael: Your alot better than I expected Xander.  
  
Xander put his sword away and he and Raphael walked toward the exit.  
  
Xander: Can we take Randall?  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Raphael: Always believe in yourself Xander. Self doubt leads to defeat. Yashiro taught me that.  
  
Xander nodded in understanding.  
  
Xander: Yeah well. I have alot to learn. And thanks for not telling anyone.  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Raphael: Not my secret to tell. Why haven't you told them already?  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: They think of me as normal boy. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Xander: How do you go from the Zeppo to the Hero?  
  
Raphael looked at Xander with a frown.  
  
Raphael: That depends on the person.  
  
Xander frowned.  
  
Xander: Damn I hate the cryptic answers.  
  
Raphael laughed.  
  
Raphael: Don't we all?  
  
The immortal duo walked out of the abandoned warehouse. Unaware of the blond vampire that had been watching the entire show.  
  
Thats all for part 4. Sorry the parts are so short but its just the way there coming to me. I can try to make the parts longer if you want but so far i've put up two small parts a day. well don't forget to review. 


	5. chapter 5

The Immortals chapter 5.  
  
Xander and Raphael sat across from eachother at the table in the magic box. Giles is at his normal place standing behind the counter with a book open. The door to the magic box opens and a smoking blanket runs through the door.  
  
Spike: Bloody 'ell!  
  
Xander chuckles as Spike throws the blanked off him and drops to the floor rolling.  
  
Xander: If it isn't Billy Idol.  
  
Spike stands up smiling.  
  
Spike: If it isn't immortal boy.  
  
Xander's smile drops and a shocked look takes its place for a moment. But that look doesn't last long. A cold glare soon graces his features. He looks at Giles who is still reading his book.  
  
Xander: Don't say a word.  
  
Spike shrugs and sits down beside Raphael.  
  
Spike: What are you going to do? Dust me?  
  
Xander simply nods shocking the chipped vampire into silence as Angel, Buffy, and Riley walk from the training room. Riley not looking away from Angel as he took a seat beside Buffy. Goodwin walks in a minute later.  
  
Goodwin: Man Raphe. There almost as good as you.  
  
Buffy looks up at that.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean almost?  
  
Goodwin only shrugs.  
  
Spike: You know I saw a pretty good fight yesterday. Really suprised me.  
  
Spike smiled widely looking at Xander who simply glared. Angel noticed this and smirked.  
  
Angel: Who was it?  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
Spike: Why don't we ask Xander here. Who was he Xander?  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: Someone who can dust both of you in under a minute. And won't blink an eye.  
  
That shut both Vampires up quickly. The two vamps then realized they were helping eachother and started a stare down. Buffy looked at Xander.  
  
Buffy: Why would Xander know who he is?  
  
Xander turns and smiles at Buffy.  
  
Xander: He was sparring with Raphe. I met the guy. He was a hell of a nice guy. Funny to.  
  
Raphael snorts. Buffy seems curious but doesn't voice her questions because Willow runs into the magic box.  
  
Willow: Guess What?! I found a way to bring Randall to us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Raphael leaned against the wall as the rest of the rooms occupants sat in a circle.  
  
Xander: Are you sure about this Will?  
  
Willow nodded and started mixing something in the center.  
  
Willow: Yeah Xander. All I have to do is mix the ingredients and everyone in the circle yells his name. He should appear. Raphael you might want to be ready.  
  
Raphael nodded pulling his sword. Xander's hand went into his duster just in case Raphael needed backup. He still didn't want anyone to know his secret but he'd be damned if he would let one of his friends die because of it.  
  
Raphael: Whenever your ready.  
  
Willow muttered a few words under her breath and a blue smoke began to form in the center of the circle. Willow motioned with her hands one two three.  
  
Everyone: RANDALL!!  
  
The blue smoke began to swirl and change colors turning blood red. Raphael went into a deeper fighting stance. A loud explosion was heard and a shockwave knocked everyone but Xander and Raphael over. When the smoke cleared Randall stood were the bowl of ingredients had sat moments before.  
  
Randall: Wow! Its been awhile since I've done that. The Immortal? Alright.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes noticing Xander doing the same. Randall looked at Xander.  
  
Randall: Whose the youngin?  
  
Xander simply raised his middle finger in reply making Randall chuckle  
  
Raphael: Can we just get this over with please?  
  
Randall shrugged swinging his axe off his shoulder into his waiting left hand  
  
Randall: Sure. I haven't had a good fight in awhile. The vamp over there just got lucky.  
  
Angel just glared as Raphael moved cautiously toward Randall. Randall pointed his axe toward Xander.  
  
Randall: Your next.  
  
Xander nodded his face set in stone.  
  
Xander: I'll be waiting.  
  
His tone and his lack of fear not only impressed and suprised his friends. It frightened them. Xander seemed so far from his normal self. He seemed cold. Only one person had seen Xander this serious before. And the Vampire with a soul was keeping his mouth shut. Be it out of fear or respect he wasn't going to say a word.  
  
Randall: This won't take long.  
  
Raphael stepped forward his sword in the classic front defensive position. Randall not one for patience charged.  
  
Okay thats it for part 5. expect 5 or so more parts. I'm trying for a no ship' fic so if i do get mushy with a few characters tell me. Review. 


	6. chapter 6

The Immortals. Part 6  
  
I own nothing.  
  
The fight was on. Raphael was dodging, blocking, and attacking faster than most of the rooms occupants could see. Which was the good part. The bad part was that Randall was doing just as well.  
  
Willow: They are good.  
  
The rest of the ocupants simply nodded. That is all but Xander who was watching the fight intensly. So intensly he noticed the slight hitch in Raphael's breathing. He pulled the blade of his sword a little further from its hidden scabbord.  
  
Angel: This isn't looking good.  
  
Xander only nodded. Angel had seen that Raphael was tiring to. It would be deadboy. thought Xander to himself a small smile playing on his lips. His smile faltered however when Raphael was tripped and Randall started to go for the killing blow. Buffy and Angel immediatly went into action. But to everyone's suprise Xander was faster before anyone knew what happened Xander's katana blocked Randall's axe from Raphael's neck.  
  
Xander: You.. Okay. Raphe?  
  
He asked through gritted teeth. Raphael nodded to himself while answering.  
  
Raphael: Yeah.  
  
Thats as far as there conversation got as Randall stepped back and swung his axe in a high arc. Xander dropped down in a crouch and swung his right leg out only to have Randall jump his sweep. Xander quickly completed the spin while standing up and lifted his left leg to perform a spinning sidekick on Randall's midsection, causeing the demon to fall back against the wall.  
  
Randall: Not bad kid. Not bad at all.  
  
Xander nodded not breathing hard.  
  
Xander: I get better.  
  
Raphael looked at Xander in shock. As did the rest of the scoobs and fang gang.  
  
Randall: I hope so.  
  
Randall attacked quickly and mercilessly driving Xander back involuntarily. Xander countered however by twisting his hips and angleing his sword away from his body; sidestepping at the same time sending Randall in a fall onto the table in the center of the store. Xander tried to capitalize on Randall's fall by swinging his sword in a high downward arc. His blade only sliced into the hardwood table as Randall rolled off the table onto his feet.  
  
Randall: Your good kid.  
  
Xander held his sword angled to the ground.  
  
Xander: Less talking more fighting. Or is your skull to thick to understand the meaning of the word 'fight'?  
  
Randall growled in anger. Xander smiled inwardly but his exterior looked calm and collected. He had made the big guy mad. Now he had a slight advantage. But as with all advantages there are obsticals. Randall was know to mad to think. He would strike blindly. And while that was in Xander's advantage to a degree. It was also against him. He could no longer Preempt Randalls attacks. The warrior in Xander thought of this as a small but very important setback. His stratagy left no room for error. And out of the room only three people knew it. Raphael, Angel, and Xander himself. Randall ran forward his axe held low to the ground and being brought up behind his back as he ran. Xander seeing his opening waited till the axe was almost at its pinnacle before stepping right and spinning pushing himself off the ground with his feet and propelling him backward. His katana held in his right arm was horizontal with the floor and ceiling. It sliced cleaning through the flesh of Randall's stomach causing the demon to fall over in pain as Xander landed on his back and rolled to his feet. Xander knew he couldn't last much longer and also knew he couldn't get to Randall before Randall stood up. Xander met Raphael's eyes and nodded Raphe moved forward slicing downward taking Randalls head from his body. As Randall's decapitated form vanished Xander let his calm act down and his breathing became ragged. He turned to the shocked look of his friends.  
  
Xander: I can explain.  
  
Thats all for chapter 6. Short I know. Sorry. I just can't write long chapter's anymore.  
  
Teri: I will never get tired of you telling me my work is good. NEVER. As a matter of fact why not review twice next time? :)  
  
Luis: Yeah. The characters of Raphael, Goodwin, Randall, Mallos, and Vashista are all off of the Lorenzo Lamas series. It still runs somewhere. Just not where I live. Damnit!  
  
Amelia: I will write more soon. Promise. 


	7. chapter 7

The Immortals 7  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Xander narrarating flashback  
  
Xander sat beside Raphael at the table in the center of the Magic Box. All of his friends. (and Enemy's) stood in front of the two immortals.  
  
Buffy: Are you going to explain?  
  
Xander sighed and nodded.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Xander is being beaten up by a vampire.  
  
I've always been the normal guy. And according to all of you I was only good for one thing  
  
Xander on donut run.  
  
Senior year was the one of the worst years of my life because of you. You push me out of the loop and you even try to lie to me about the apocalypse demons.  
  
Buffy and the others battling the sisterhood of Jhe.  
  
All I ever wanted to do was protect you. And I've done it several times in the past. The first time in the master's lair.  
  
Xander giving Buffy CPR.  
  
My next big moment was when Buffy was in the hospital.  
  
Show Xander facing down Angelus.  
  
Then I fought a gang of Zombies the night of the Apocalypse demons. Stopped them from blowing up the school. With all of you going with it.  
  
Xander and Jack O'Toole in the school boiler room.  
  
But no matter what I did it was never enough. I never wanted credit. I only wanted acceptance. And the only way I got that was by staying out of the action. I couldn't do that.  
  
Show Xander fighting with Buffy and the group at Graduation.  
  
Just before graduation when we were moving all of Giles's books I found what I needed.  
  
Show Xander reading a large tome.  
  
I found the oath of the Immortal. Not long after that I went on my trip.  
  
Xander saying goodbye to his friends.  
  
I went into the mountains and found a place that would work for what i had to do.  
  
Xander backpacking.  
  
I made the sword with my bare hands. Took me about twenty tries but I finally got it perfect.  
  
Show Xander hammering a long red blade.  
  
By the sword I swore that I would protect you. All of you. And that I would destroy every demon on the face of the planet before i rested.  
  
Xander practicing a kata with his newly formed katana.  
  
In my dreams I'm taught by Yashiro. My mentor. A former immortal who passes on his knowledge. He did the same for Raphe.  
  
Show Xander sitting crosslegged in a grassy clearing. Yashiro standing in front of him talking.  
  
I've become an immortal. I've become what I always wanted to be. I'm a protector.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The group stared silently at Xander.  
  
Buffy: How could you?! Do you know what its like to fight everyday?!  
  
Xander stands up.  
  
Xander: Get a clue Buff. We all know what the hell its like. WE DO IT TO!  
  
Xander puncuated each word with a fist to the table. Everyone was suprised when the hardwood table broke. Xander didn't apologies as he continued to glare at Buffy.  
  
Xander: We've all been here with you since the beginning. Grow the hell up Buffy. We fight just as much as you do. If it weren't for us you wouldn't be here right now. So stop thinking your all alone in this shit. We're all here to. The only difference is we chose to help you. We chose to fight. And if anything that puts us above you slayer.  
  
No one said anything. Not even Riley or Angel went to Buffy's defense. Xander was simply right. There was no way around that.  
  
Giles: Why didn't you inform us of your position Xander?  
  
Xander looked at Giles like he was stupid then motioned to Buffy. Giles simply nodded.  
  
Giles: Yes. I suppose thats a good reason. However I am inclined to agree with her. Do you really know what you did Xander.  
  
To everyone's suprise Angel chuckled.  
  
Angel: Believe me Giles. He knows exactly what he's doing. Name one time he's run out on you.  
  
The group stayed silent.  
  
Angel: Name one time anyone of you were in danger that he ran away.  
  
Again not a voice was spoken.  
  
Angel: If there's one thing I respect about you Xander its your heart. And the fact that I know you would die for damn near anybody.  
  
Xander walked over and stood beside Xander. Then looked at the group.  
  
Angel: Even if you didn't need his protection. Which he's proved time and again you do. He would have still done this. Its White Knight syndrom.  
  
Angel added the last part with a smirk. Giles wiped his glasses.  
  
Giles: I take it you've seen these acts first hand?  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Angel: Two of them. And I've heard about one more. There's really no telling how many time's he's saved one or all of you.  
  
Xander silently thanked Angel.  
  
Spike: You go droopy. Don't let the slayer boss you around.  
  
Everyone: Shut up Spike!  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and took a drag off his cigarette.  
  
Spike: Fine. Just trying to help.  
  
Spike leaned back against the wall. Willow finally spoke up.  
  
Willow: I'm sorry.  
  
Xander looked at her. That wasn't what he thought he would hear.  
  
Willow: I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend. I knew what we were doing was hurting you. But I didn't say anything.  
  
Xander just nodded. Raphael thought it was time to take up for him immortal friend.  
  
Raphael: If anyone of you doubt Xander's ability then you didn't see the fight I saw. He took out a very old very powerful demon. A demon not even Angel could beat.  
  
The gang stared at Xander in a new light. Goodwin put his arm around Xander's shoulders.  
  
Goodwin: Beside's its pretty cool having someone that looks my age around. We can club hop forever.  
  
Xander closed his eyes and sighed goodnaturedly. The rest of the group chuckled.  
  
Raphael: Look this conversation will have to be postponed. We have a much larger problem coming our way. Mallos.  
  
Giles gasped.  
  
Giles: Tell me your bloody well kidding?  
  
Raphael shook his head as did Xander.  
  
Xander: Fraid not G-Man. But don't worry. He isn't after any of you. You don't have to worry about Mallos.  
  
Xander glared at Raphael for even bringing it up without talking to Xander.  
  
Giles: Well just who... Oh.  
  
Xander sighed again and shook his head.  
  
Buffy: What Giles? Who is he after?  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
Giles: Xander. He's after Xander.  
  
The scoobies looked at there long time friend. And for the first time in a long time. Xander wasn't smiling in the face of danger.  
  
Okay people chapter 7 is over!! Yay! just kiddin'. Expect this to be a ten chapter fic. Maybe a little less maybe a little more. Who knows. Anyway review plz. Just a this fic sucks will be fine.  
  
Regina: You will or have found out I can't write good fight scenes. But i'll try harder just for you.  
  
Rob: Doesn't Xander always get bitched at? I thought he did. And this isn't the last of this conversation. Buffy will bring it up again.  
  
Twice as nice: Thanks. I try my best.  
  
Teri: As for the reason Xander won against Randall. It has nothing to do with skill Randall simply underestimated his opponent. I thought I hinted at this by the way Randall called him young and talked really cocky toward him. I'll explain it in the fic next chap. Keep reading. 


	8. chapter 8

The Immortals chapter 8.  
  
I own nothing!!!!  
  
The scoobies stared at Xander who stood unyielding.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean its not our problem?!  
  
Xander sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Xander: I can handle it. Besides what could you do? Nothing. The only people that can destroy Mallos are Raphael and I. And I don't think Raphe will want that just yet!  
  
Everyone looked at Raphael for an explanation.  
  
Raphael: Mallos has my daughter Kiyomi. And until I know how to get her back I can't destroy Mallos. I just can't.  
  
Everyone looks at him sincerely.  
  
Xander: I can take care of this. All of you go on about slaying business. This doesn't concern you.  
  
Willow and Buffy's eye's widen and both open there mouths.  
  
Willow & Buffy: The Hell it doesn't!!!  
  
Buffy: Your our friend Xander. What happens to you affects us.  
  
Xander chuckles.  
  
Xander: If you don't take your own advice. It can't be very good.  
  
Xander turned walking out of the Magic Box.  
  
Xander: I don't want to fight with any of you. If Mallos does come by here looking for me. Tell him were to look. I'm not kidding. Don't try to fight him. He's to strong.  
  
Xander walked out the door leaving a very confused scooby gang in his wake. Giles looked at Raphael.  
  
Giles: Can Xander win?  
  
Raphael shakes his head.  
  
Raphael: No. He got lucky with Randall. Randall underestimated him. I think we all did.  
  
Giles nods his head in agreement.  
  
Giles: Than we must help him. Anyway that we can.  
  
Raphael nods.  
  
Raphael: I'm going to train him. I figure we have a week or two before Mallos comes to town.  
  
Giles nods.  
  
Giles: Maybe you could help with Buffy and Angel as well?  
  
Raphael nodded.  
  
Raphael: Yeah. Buffy, Angel follow me.  
  
Buffy and Angel followed Raphael out the door after Xander. Goodwin stayed behind.  
  
Goodwin: What do you need me to do?  
  
Giles tossed Goodwin a book. For once Goodwin didn't complain. He sat down and began reading. Doyle walked by the desk picking up a book and sitting down. Soon all of the gang were reading. Trying to find a way to save there friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Xander sat in the lotus position in the middle of the park. The sunlight warmed his face as he went deeper into his subconcieus. Last night he was finally able to break an invisible barrier and harness the hyena spirit that was still inside him. He felt stronger and faster than ever before. But was it enough. Combined with the soldier's battle experience his immortality and the hyena's strength and speed. Could he beat Mallos?  
  
Raphael: Xander its time to train.  
  
Xander opened his right eye and looked at Raphael and Buffy.  
  
Xander: What do you think i'm doing?  
  
Raphael chuckled.  
  
Buffy: Come on Xand. Angel is waiting for us.  
  
Xander sighed and stood up.  
  
Xander: I train on my own. Always have.  
  
Raphael smiled.  
  
Raphael: Me to. Guess we'll both learn something huh?  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Xander: Your not going to give up are you? Even though I'm out of your league now.  
  
Raphael looked confused. Xander motioned him on.  
  
Xander: Lead the way.  
  
Xander followed Buffy and Raphael out of the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the warehouse ahead of Raphael and Buffy.  
  
Angel: Get away from him Buffy!  
  
Xander sighed and shook his head.  
  
Xander: Easy Deadboy. I'm not going to dust you, or eat you.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she took a step back.  
  
Buffy: Dogboy is back?!!  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Yep. Found him last night.  
  
Everyone looked at him confused and he sighed.  
  
Xander: Meditation. The spirit never left.  
  
Raphael smiled in understanding.  
  
Raphael: Possessed huh? That stinks.  
  
Xander chuckles pulling off his duster and positioning his Katana defensivly.  
  
Xander: You have no idea.  
  
Raphael chuckles as he does the same as Xander. Both look at eachother and nod at the same time. Raphael jumps forward with a side arc. Xander blocks and using his new refound strength forces Raphael back easily. Raphael relizes quickly that he can't out power or out run Xander. But one thing Raphael had over Xander was 400 years of battle experience. That isn't something you can beat with ease. The fight raged on for nearly an hour. Both men seemed tired although Raphael moreso than Xander. Finally Xander got a hit in. He spun on his left heel and hit Raphe in the chest with a back spin kick. The older immortal flew backward through the air about 6 feet then landed on his feet skidding another two. He fell to his knees coughing.  
  
Xander: That.. Was... tough...  
  
His breathing raggad and his body to tired to stand he fell on his ass and just sat there. Buffy and Angel were just staring open mouthed at the show that had just ended. Both had a bad feeling that they were out of there league.  
  
Xander: I'm gone. I'll see all of you in few days.  
  
Xander stood and on wobbly legs walked out of the warehouse. The three 'people' present stayed silent for a long time.  
  
Okay thats chapter 8. I had to make Xander stronger if he was going to face Mallos. One more chapter before Mallos and Vashista hit SunnyD. Where is Xander going? You'll find out next chap. Though its really not important. 


	9. chapter 9

The Immortals Chapter 9  
  
I own nothing!!!!  
  
Xander sat in the lotus position in front of a small stream. His breathing even. It had been two days since his spar with Raphael. He had to think things out. He couldn't kill Mallos even if he wanted to. Raphael's daughter's soul was at stake. And one thing Xander learned early is that every soul matters. He opened his eyes to see Yashiro.  
  
Xander: What should I do?  
  
Yashiro smiled slightly at Xander then shook his head.  
  
Yashiro: I cannot tell you that. Only you know what you must do.  
  
Xander sighed and lowered his head. Then started listing his options.  
  
Xander: I could run. But Mallos has all the time in the world. He would kill my friends then come after me.  
  
Yashiro nodded.  
  
Xander: I could fight him. And if I won destroy him. But then Raphael wouldn't be able to find Kiyomi.  
  
Yashiro nodded once again.  
  
Xander: I have no choice. I just have to fight him. Be it win or lose.  
  
Yashiro smiled at his newest protege.  
  
Yashiro: When the time comes the answer will be clear to you.  
  
Yashiro faded from view and Xander sat. Alone in the wilderness thinking. Thinking of how screwed up his life had gotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raphael watched as Buffy and Angel fought eachother. They were good. No denying that. But they weren't good enough. Raphael though it best that they leave but he know they wouldn't. Loyalty was a big thing in this group.  
  
Raphael: Thats enough. We've done all we can. Its up to Xander now.  
  
Buffy and Angel lowered there swords. There breathing uneven and in gulps.  
  
Buffy: This guy can't be that tough.  
  
Raphael chuckled.  
  
Raphael: You have no idea. He's been around for over four century's. He was trained just as I was. He's stronger than anything you've faced to this point.  
  
Buffy looked at Raphael disbelieving.  
  
Raphael: Vampires do not give up there souls williningly. Therefore they gain limited power. Mallos gave his soul freely. Therefore his strength will grow rapidly. He gets stronger everyday.  
  
Giles who was quietly in the corner finally voiced his opinion.  
  
Giles: He is right Buffy. A soul freely given has almost no limit to its power.  
  
Buffy finally sighed in defeat.  
  
Buffy: So all i'm going to do is be in the way?  
  
Raphael only shrugged. He knew an answer would hurt the girl. And slayers needed there confidence.  
  
Raphael: I don't know.  
  
Buffy looked at him in agasperation.  
  
Buffy: You don't know?!!!  
  
Raphael only nodded.  
  
Raphael: Do I look like a psychic?  
  
Chuckling was heard at the door to the room the group turned to see a smiling Xander Harris.  
  
Xander: All you need is a loop earing Raphe.  
  
Raphael shook his head.  
  
Raphael: He's close.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: I know. Which is why i'm telling everyone here to leave.  
  
The group looked at him with wide eye's. Buffy was about to speak but Xander raised his hand.  
  
Xander: I'm not talking about leaving town. I'm just saying you need to stay away from Raphe and I until we clear this up. Just for a few days pretend I don't exist. It can't be that hard.  
  
The group let the last comment slide. They didn't need a fight. Buffy shook her head.  
  
Buffy: I'm staying.  
  
The other's all voiced the same. Well all except Spike who simply chuckled and said.  
  
Spike: I'm not going to miss a fight droops. Ruin my rep and all that.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: This isn't your fight.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: And mine isn't yours.  
  
Xander growled.  
  
Xander: Sure turn that on me.  
  
Buffy's smiled grew. She won She knew she had.  
  
Buffy: Okay. We're staying.  
  
Xander only sighed and sat down on the training room floor.  
  
Xander: Why do I have to hang around the independent women?  
  
Raphael chuckled.  
  
Raphael: I was thinking the same thing. Sooner or later one of them are going to kill you.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: One's already tried.  
  
Raphael pointed to Buffy quickly.  
  
Xander: No but you would think so huh?  
  
Buffy glared at the two men and stomped out of the room.  
  
Buffy: Keep this up Harris and I'll feed you to the demon!  
  
Xander chuckled as did everyone else in the room.  
  
Raphael shook his head. Goodwin walked into the room.  
  
Goodwin: You know Buffy's pissed. She's muttering kill Xander over and over. Oh hey Xand. Lets get a drink.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: What the hell. I'll even buy the first round.  
  
Goodwin's smiled doubled in size and Doyle walked up to them.  
  
Doyle: Extended invitation?  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: I thought everyone was coming.  
  
Doyle rubbed his hands together. Xander laughed as they walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallos and Vashista stepped out of the Farrari 355 and both sniffed the air.  
  
Vashista: I like it here. It smells so ....Evil.  
  
Mallos chuckled.  
  
Mallos: It should. It is the Hellmouth afterall.  
  
Both looked off a cliff onto the unsuspecting town below them.  
  
Vashista: Think he's ready?  
  
Mallos chuckled.  
  
Mallos: Not a chance in hell.  
  
Okay people thats chapter 9. One more chapter to go. Oh and expect this to be a fight in the open. I'm talking right in the middle of SunnyD. Maybe not. Just an Idea i have floating around in my head. Well till next time. 


	10. chapter 10 The End

The Immortals. Last Chapter.  
  
Xander and Raphael walked into the magic box to see everyone staring at Mallos and Vashista.  
  
Mallos: Immortals! I was wondering when you two would get here. How's life treating you?  
  
Xander and Raphael simply glared at the demons.  
  
Vashista: The new boy is powerful. This is going to be fun.  
  
Mallos kissed Vashista passionatly before smiling at Xander.  
  
Mallos: So newbie. Ready for the challenge?  
  
Xander snorted.  
  
Xander: And if I wasn't?  
  
Mallos smiled.  
  
Mallos: I'd kill you and your friends anyway.  
  
Xander shook his head chuckling.  
  
Xander: I guess I'm ready. When and where?  
  
Mallos and Vashista walked toward the door.  
  
Mallos: Tonight. Wherever I find you.  
  
Mallos and Vashista walk out the door laughing. Xander sighed and turned to his friends.  
  
Xander: I'm doing this alone.  
  
Without waiting for the answer that would undoubtedly piss him off he walked into the training room. Leaving the rooms occupants to worry.  
  
Buffy: Why won't he let us help him?  
  
Raphael shrugged.  
  
Raphael: Why wouldn't you let him help you?  
  
Raphael took a seat beside a sleeping Goodwin. Buffy looked at him.  
  
Raphael: From what I heard you pushed him away from the fight because you thought he couldn't handle it. Well Xander's doing the same thing to you.  
  
Buffy and the others only nodded.  
  
Raphael: Besides he's right.  
  
Everyone looked at Raphael in shock.  
  
Raphael: All of you are staying here.  
  
Raphael raised his hand to silence any protest.  
  
:Raphael: No discussion. Xander and I will handle this.  
  
The scoobies sat silently at the table. The day dragged on and finally night had fallen over the small town. Xander walked out of the training room. He nodded to his friends once before walking out the door. Soon followed by Raphael. The immortal duo began to walk. Knowing Mallos would find them soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat under the lamp post. The playground behind him almost hidden in the shadows as Raphe sat down beside him.  
  
Raphael: Your friends are worried.  
  
Xander nodded. His eyes cold. The eyes of a warrior.  
  
Raphael: Maybe they could have helped.  
  
Xander just sat there. He looked to his left to see Mallos and Vashista walk from the darkness. A broadsword in Mallos's hand.  
  
Mallos: I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
Xander stood pulling his katana and shrugging off his duster.  
  
Xander: Good for you. Lets get this over with.  
  
Mallos smiled evilly and raised his sword in a salute. Xander just put his sword in a defensive position.  
  
Mallos: I didn't think you'd mind if I brought a few friends.  
  
Xander watched calmly as ten vampires walked out of the darkness.  
  
Xander: Think you can handle the vamps Raphe?  
  
Raphael pulled his sword and threw off his duster.  
  
Raphael: I can try.  
  
Just as Raphe was going to engage the fight a vamp turned to dust. The group turns to see Giles lower a crossbow. Buffy and Angel on either side of him with Willow and Oz behind them. Xander shook his head.  
  
Xander: Wanna dust the vamps for me?  
  
Another vamp dusted and Spike stood behind it.  
  
Spike: I'm hanging with Harris from now on. He just attracts violence.  
  
Spike smiled as he jumped into the fight. Xander stared at a shocked Mallos and a frightened Vashista.  
  
Xander: Nah. I don't mind at all.  
  
Xander smiles as he jumps toward Mallos there swords clashing as they moved back and forth. Xander jumped back kicking at the same time hitting Mallos in the chest. Mallos fell back a step but quickly recovered and advanced on the young immortal.  
  
Mallos: Your pretty strong.  
  
Xander smiled and dropped into a sweep kick knocking Mallos off balance. Xander completed the spin by standing up and backhanding the demon across the jaw his Hyena strength at its fullest. Xander smiled as Mallos flew back a few feet landing on his feet and standing on wobbly legs.  
  
Mallos: How the hell?  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: You don't wanna know.  
  
Xander walked forward purposfully.  
  
Mallos: If you kill me the immortal will never find his daughter.  
  
Xander stopped in mid-stride.  
  
Xander: If I eversee you again I'll finish this. I promise.  
  
Mallos smirked and walked backward.  
  
Mallos: Trust me. You will see me again. And next time. You won't be so lucky.  
  
Mallos dissapppeared into the darkness as the fight died around him. His friends all looked at with questions in there eyes.  
  
Xander: Lets go.  
  
The tight group walked back to the Magic Box. Both relieved and worried for what had happened and for what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scoobies and the fang gang stood beside the touring bus. The sadness apparent on all of there faces. Xander watched as Raphael and Goodwin boarded the bus then he turned to his friends.  
  
Willow: Your actually leaving?  
  
Xander nodded slowly.  
  
Xander: Yeah Will. I have a lot to learn and Raphe can teach me.  
  
The group nodded hesitantly.  
  
Buffy: But what if we need you?  
  
Xander held up a cell phone and smiled.  
  
Xander: I'm only a phone call away.  
  
Giles walked up and hugged the young man he thought of as a son.  
  
Giles: I'm proud of you Xander.  
  
Xander only smiled and hugged the man back. He recieved hugs from Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia but only a handshake from Oz, Angel, and Doyle. Although Doyle did try to hug him. That was not a pretty sight. Xander waved again as he stepped onto the bus.  
  
Xander: Well I'm gone guys. See you later.  
  
The gang waved as the bus pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Heading to who knows where.  
  
Xander: Where to?  
  
Goodwin looked up from his food.  
  
Goodwin: Need to meet up with Sara.  
  
Xander looked at Goodwin.  
  
Xander: She hot?  
  
Raphael chuckled from the drivers seat.  
  
Raphael: This is going to be intresting.  
  
Okay people. End of Fic. Everyone celebrate that I have another fic completed. YAH!! Shoot your guns in the air and light up your cigars. Although I still have my champions fics and keep a lookout for 'Undercover Reporter' I'm writing for White Werewolfs Halfshell Verse. Review plz. 


End file.
